How It Could Have Been
by Merusa
Summary: WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF! Important events in Goblet of Fire re-done to be the average H/G shipper's dream. Fluff haters, beware.


How It Could Have Been  
  
Summary: Average H/G shipper's dream of important events in Goblet of Fire.  
  
Disclaimer: JKR owns the real versions of the wonderful scenes below. If she ever reads this (yeah, that's going to happen) I'd like to thank her for letting me play with her baby....  
  
****  
  
One: The First Task  
  
Harry didn't want to sit down. He was too full of adrenaline. But before he could leave the tent, a flood of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs came in the tent. The Hufflepuffs congratulated Harry before continuing to Cedric. The Gryffindors rushed at Harry, whacking him on the back and yelling. They dissipated, leaving Hermione, Ron, and Ginny standing before Harry. Harry grinned at the three.  
  
Ron stepped forward. "Look, Harry, I-" Harry knew Ron was about to apologize, and found he didn't need to hear it. He cut in. "Forget it." Ron gulped. "But I-" "forget it." Harry said again. Ron grinned at him, and he grinned back. Harry hugged Hermione, and then Ginny, but he didn't let Ginny go. He frowned at her. "Why is there blood on you face?" he asked worriedly. Ginny blushed slightly. "I tripped when I was getting a good seat." Harry smiled at her, and touched the bleeding cut. "Try not to hurt yourself next time, the seating isn't worth it." he said. Ginny smiled at him, and he smiled back, looking into his eyes. There was an inevitable kiss moment, but, a chorus of "OOOO's" echoed from the group around them, which had grown to include the Hufflepuffs, Cedric, Cho, Fleur, and Viktor. Harry and Ginny both blushed, and Ginny turned in his arms, facing the group. He kept his arms around her, but let go at Cedric's comment. "Go Potter, that's quite a catch." Ginny was flaming red, and Harry could rival the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Stepping through the catcalling crowd, the four friends went to get Harry's score.  
  
****  
  
Two: The Yule Ball  
  
"Er, Ginny? Could I have a word with you?" Giggling should be made illegal, he thought, as Ginny's friends around her giggled insanely. She didn't though. "OK." Her friends walked away.  
  
"Er." said Harry again. She was looking at him, half in confusion, and half in amusement. He swallowed. "Wanangototheballwime?" She blinked. "Pardon?" He swallowed again. "D'ya- D'ya want to go to the ball with me?" Why did he have to go red right now? Why him? "Oh!" she said, and she blushed too. "Of course! I'd like that." "Oh, good!" Harry exclaimed. "I thought you would have been taken already." Ginny smiled. "I was waiting for a certain someone to ask." Harry looked down at his feet, face red. They walked back to Gryffindor Tower, chatting happily about the coming ball.  
  
~  
  
Ginny ascended the steps, dressed in pure white with gold earrings. Harry's jaw dropped. She looked gorgeous. Ron told them to go on ahead, as he was still waiting for Parvati. Harry offered his arm to Ginny, and they walked down to the Entrance Hall.  
  
The other champions and their dates grinned at them as the walked up. Ginny ran up to Krum's date. "Hermione, you look wonderful!" "So do you, Gin." Harry followed Ginny. "Hermione?" he asked. The girl in blue robes rolled her eyes. "Who do you think it is? Malfoy?" Harry winced as Viktor laughed. The other champions walked up to them, and joined the conversation. "Well, you look pretty, Mione." She smiled at him, and Viktor offered her his arm, and she took it. Ginny pretended to pout. "You didn't tell me I looked nice." Cedric and Cho laughed, though Roger Davies and Fleur didn't. Harry grinned at Ginny. "I was too overwhelmed to speak." Ginny rolled her eyes, causing the laughter to start again. Hermione exchanged amused glances with Viktor, and began to speak. "Well, Gin, just be grateful he asked you at all. Before he went to ask you, he was pacing around the common room, having a mental debate. I literally had to push him through the Portrait Hole." Everyone laughed again, as Ginny turned to Harry, who was crimson. "Really, Mr. Potter?" Harry stuttered. "I-I-she-exaggerate-um...er..." "I'm not and you know it Harry." Hermione said again. Harry looked at her in mock shock. "Has anyone told you that when you look nice you act very meanly?" Cedric and Cho were doubled over in laughter. Viktor twirled Hermione around. "Hermy-own ish not mean." he said. Cho was laughing, but injected a comment. "I remember the first Quidditch Match that Harry faced me in- took one look at me and his jaw dropped. I'd like to know what that little motion meant." Cedric raised his eyebrows at Harry, who had gone scarlet and looked at the floor. "I thought you were pretty." he murmured. Cho giggled. Ginny threw her hands in the air. "Do you tell everyone BUT your date that they look pretty?!" she said in mock frustration. Harry twirled her around; much like Viktor did to Hermione, and dipped her. "You look better than both of them." he told her. Cedric grinned as Harry looked down at Ginny happily. "You two pick the worst inevitable kiss moments." he said, shaking his head. Harry nearly dropped Ginny. McGonagall called them in, preventing further conversation.  
  
****  
  
Three: The Second Task  
  
The village square was around him, and He saw the statue. Tied to it was a girl that could only be Fleur's sister, Cho, Hermione, and Ginny. He grabbed a jagged rock from the bottom, and began to hack away at the vines holding Ginny. She grabbed her free, and her sleeping head lolled onto his shoulder, which Harry didn't at all mind. He turned back to see Cedric and a half-shark that was probably Viktor swimming towards him. He handed Cedric the rock...and spotted Fleur. She was tangled in a mass of seaweed. Setting Ginny down, Harry grabbed another stone and helped Fleur free by cutting away at the seaweed. Cedric and Viktor were already swimming upwards. Harry swam to Ginny, and began to push towards the surface.  
  
His brain was beginning to feel waterlogged, calling for oxygen. He pushed with his flippers and found they were hands and feet again. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, he pushed the surface. He heard Fleur do the same. Ginny grinned sleepily at him, after expelling a great amount of water. He picked her up, ignoring her protests, and carried her to shore. Percy rushed over to the two of them as Harry was setting her down. Percy dragged them to Madam Pomfrey, who pushed blankets around them and forced them to take Pepper up Potion, causing them to steam at the ears.  
  
They stood off to the side, grinning rather stupidly at each other. Ginny seemed to be mulling something over in her mind. Before Harry could ask what it was, Ginny pushed up on her toes and kissed his cheek. He felt himself flush and was quite sure that steam was pouring from his ears again. He stepped closer to her, and slipped his hand into hers, lacing their fingers. She smiled at him, and they looked to the conferring judges to see his score. It didn't matter to him at that moment- he was holding Ginny's hand, and his brain wasn't functioning quite properly.  
  
****  
  
That Summer (not in Gof)  
  
Harry and Ginny stood next to the lake by the Burrow, watching the sunset. Harry had his arm about her waist. "Well, Harry, what are you thinking right now?" Ginny asked playfully. Harry took a deep breath. "Well, there is one thing..." He seemed to summon his courage, and he kissed her.  
  
****  
  
The End  
  
****  
  
A/N: I was going to do the Third Task, but I couldn't think of a way to be loyal to it but still get the fluffy effect. R+R? Cheers!  
  
Merusa 


End file.
